


The Ocean's Sapphire

by LadyRosa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Betrayal, Brief Description of Blood, Brief child abuse, Brief description of beheading, Brief description of injury, Dancing, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Musical References, Parent Tony Stark, Sassy Loki, Stephen is a mess in a good way, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel), cursing, no beta we die like men, with the songs being sung, yes everyone CAN SING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosa/pseuds/LadyRosa
Summary: where Tony is the street rat and Stephen is the prince. They fall in love but events happen and Tony finds himself stuck inside a cave with a sassy genie and a talking carpet. Despite that, he knows that he needs to return to save the love of his life from the clutches of the evil vizier.Aladdin Au that mostly takes after a mixture of the live action and the Broadway adaptations. Expect good family interactions, and a Genie that has a carpet for a brother.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story nor the songs that will be included. Both the plot and lyrics will be slightly changed to fit the scenarios. 
> 
> But other than that, Welcome to the City of Korywen!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Darkness.

An anomaly in the sea of space.

The eerie whispers of the tales of old.

The following silence that seems a never ending void.

At least, for now.

A figure sat in a laid back way on what seems to be like a throne, looking like they were every bit of a royal they really are. They seemed to have noticed something, its posture straightening up before they reach out with their hand to the side and snaps their fingers, the sound echoing through the darkness. A light suddenly appeared, illuminating the figure and revealing a man with shoulder length raven hair and emerald green eyes that glinted with mischief.

He is dressed in black leather and green cloth that shimmers in a strange fabric that seemed magical. He moved slowly, just like how a snake sneaks up to its prey, standing up in one fluid motion and sauntering forward before he spreads his arms in welcome.

" _Heil ok Sæl_ and a marvelous good evening to you, worthy friends." He greets, his voice low and near sultry. "Welcome to the fabled city of Korywen. The city of flying carpets," A red and gold cloth seemed to fly behind the man, disappearing mere seconds after it just appeared. "Soaring heroes, and more glitz and glamour," Glittering gold seemed to rain down from the ceiling. "than any other city in the world."

The man hums, spinning in place once before smiling serenely. "Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place, the caravan traders roam. Where it´s large and immense, and the weather's quite intense. It's barbaric, but hey, it's home."

The man walks forward, his right hand flicking to the side where the falling gold was blown away. "When the wind's from the east, and the sun's from the west, and the wine in the glass-" A gentle twist of his wrist into a small circular sweeping motion reveals a wine glass filled halfway through and the man takes a sip before the wine glass disappears. "-is just quite right."

He then bows low, his arms gracefully spreading once again and looks up with a smirk. "Come on down, stop on by, hop on a carpet and fly, to another mysterious night."

The man suddenly stops, his eyes widened for a split second before he gestures simply with his fingers and a golden lamp was revealed on his flat palm. "Do you know what Korywen is famous for?" He asked and he casts a pointed look at the item.

"This magical lamp." He then chuckles, petting the lamp fondly. "But do not be fooled by its obvious commonplace appearance." He warns lightly, like a mother gently reminding her children to watch out for stranger.

"Like so many things, it is not what´s on the outside, But what's on the inside that counts." The man then rolls his eyes, waving his hand and the lamp seemed to dissolve into thin air.

"That was the lamp that put Korywen on the map." The man tilts his head as he seemed to listen for an answer and he emits a low noise. "You have never been?" He grins cheekily. "Well... we can fix that." He turns his back and snaps his fingers.

The backdrop seemed to drop, revealing towering buildings and a beautiful ivory palace that is at the top of a hill that overlooks the city. A large marketplace is set in the centre of the city, where figures move endlessly. 

"Follow me to a place where incredible feats are routine every hour or where enchantment," The man waves his hand over the marketplace where green mist passed over the area, mimicking his movement. "Runs rampant. It's wild in the streets. _Gátt_ ," The man turns on his heel and faces his unknown audience and smirks. "Here we go."

He began walking leisurely forward, gesturing to side as shadows of figures appeared just as he sings them. "See the dervishes dance In ridiculous pants. Then romance to your heart's delight. Come on down, come on in." He lets out an amused chuckle. "Let... the magic begin. It's another Korywen night."

The man sighs fondly, his emerald green eyes lighting up with memories of adventures. "In that magical place, in that mystical land."

"There's a Genie inside every door. He shall do all your bidding, your wish, his command." He shrugs once dismissively. "It is demeaning, but here I am."

He seemed to remember something else, his smile turning wistful for a moment. "And of course, you must watch your step here in Korywen, young ones." He makes a circular gesture close to his body and miniature dark shadow wielding swords fighting amongst themselves. "For danger lurks around every corner and terrible evil men too."

"It is a city where a nobody can turn out to be... A noble somebody." A shadow of a man posing with his hands on his hips proudly.

"It is a place were a Prince would give up his crown for true love, but his mother, the Queen, is a stickler for the ancient ways." Another man, with a crown atop of his head, with slightly trembling hands but his head is still held up high.

"And our hero and his companion is skilled but are as thick as thieves. Adorable ...but reduced to thieves." A shadow of a child, stood beside the first man, waving their arms playfully.

The green eyed man then grinned. "And did I mention... Everything happened for real." He laughs, spinning in place in exhilaration.

Realistic illustrations of depicting the midst of the marketplace appeared around them as the song began to fade. "Korywen nights, 'Neath its sparkling white moons. A fool off his guard could fall and fall hard..." Everything that was conjured slowly dematerialized away just like ash being blown into the wind, leaving only the green eyed man standing with his arms spread and a mischievous smirk on his lips. "... out there on the dunes." 

The lights all simultaneously went out, leaving behind the echoing sound of the man's low laughter.

"And the adventure shall begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes: 
> 
> **Korywen** \- an anagram of New York _because the author has no imagination haha_
> 
>  **Heil ok Sæl** \- Basic greeting ( _Heil_ means 'wishing good health' whilst _Sæl_ means happiness)
> 
>  **Gátt** \- Open door 
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!


	2. childlike wonder and devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Stephen meets a boy with a beautiful smile and maybe falls in love with him. stop judging him, Wong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** Attempted child abuse in the later part. Some cursing. Brief description of wounds and blood.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Childlike Wonder and Destruction_

_“and when all the wars are over, a butterfly will still be beautiful.”_  
― Ruskin Bond, Scenes from a Writer's Life

* * *

And to think it all started with just a smile.

It was a time where his mother was still allowing him to go outside, even though he needed to have someone with him always. Today, it was his older brother Wong accompanying him, strolling leisurely beside him as Stephen held onto him via his outer robe. They wore what was considered is their civilian attire: light brown robes and trousers for Wong and a light blue tunic and brown trousers for Stephen. They were walking along the large marketplace in their city, the stalls busy with their owners shouting and announcing their wares for the customers to look at.

Gold, silver, jewelry and even a huge variety of food are displayed in a way to allow customers to view the products that Stephen's eyes kept wandering around, taking in the items exhibited in each booth with the gaze of an innocent child.

Stephen looked on, still clutching onto Wong's robe as they continued on with his brother humming lightly under his breath. He quickly gets bored of the repeated items as they moved along so he tugged onto Wong's robe repeatedly.

"Can we go now?" Stephen asks his brother and Wong glances down at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You were the one who insisted on visiting the marketplace, little brother." Wong tells him in his usual calm voice and Stephen pouts lightly before turning to the side to see a tall, portly man standing beside a large stall, in his hand a bunch of beautiful grapes that Stephen thinks looks just so delicious and he tugs on Wong's robe once again, silently gesturing at the man. His brother immediately understood, patting his head affectionately before approaching the man. They strike up a conversation that Stephen didn't bother listening, his attention diverted to a young boy with curly chestnut brown hair and dressed in a simple grey robe and black trousers, sitting on the ground in front of a booth that sells weapons and seemed to playing with clay, wrestling it into various of shapes that actually look good and Stephen is mesmerized.

Curiousity got the best of him and Stephen approaches the boy, crouching in front of him and the boy himself looked up in surprise. Amber eyes met his own crystal blues and the boy smiles, showing off his dimples on his cheeks.

And with that, Stephen thinks as he smiles back at the boy softly. He has a beautiful smile.

"What are you doing?" He asks the boy, who shrugs once, glancing at his clay figures.

"Playing. My uncle doesn't like me in the booth." He says quietly.

He just looks so lonely that Stephen shuffles closer, sitting down completely on the ground beside the boy. "The figures look beautiful.”

The boy looks at him in disbelief, as if he couldn’t believe the words that just left Stephen’s mouth. He then glances back at the figures before picking up one that was still slightly wet and holds it out to Stephen with another one of his dazzling smiles.

“Here. You have this.” The boy says. “It’s pretty, just like you.”

Stephen blinks in surprise, reaching out to take the figurine in his hands, ignoring the slight wet feeling when he touched it. It is shaped like a heart, a perfect one at that and Stephen smiles at the boy happily. “Thank you.” He looks at little statue, frowning a little before an idea lights up in his head and he reaches into his robe to reveal his favourite piece of jewelry: a necklace with a pendant that depicts a silver butterfly with its wings ornamented with turquoise jewels that transitions into royal blue sapphires.

He presses the back part of the pendant to avoid it getting dirty and lifts it up immediately, leaving behind an imprint of the butterfly in the middle of the heart. “There, more perfect.” He turns to the boy; whose eyes were wide with happiness. Quid quo pro or whatever it is what Wong used to say, Stephen decides to give his friend his own gift, handing the necklace to the boy, as he grinned.

“Will you be my friend?”

The boy beams, reaching out to take the necklace and cradle it to his chest. He nods enthusiastically. “Yes, I will!”

“Stephen!” He hears Wong call out and he turns to see Wong, a hand on his hip and the other holding onto a bag of the grapes that Stephen was pointing at earlier. He looks back at the boy and moves to stand up, dusting off his clothes.

“I’ll see you soon,” Stephen smiles at the boy. “My friend.”

The boy scrambles to stand up as well, waving at him as Stephen returns back to Wong. “Bye!” Stephen waves back, albeit a little shyly.

“Spending time with your boyfriend?” Wong asks teasingly as they headed back to the palace and Stephen glared up at Wong.

“H-He is just my friend, Wong!” He spluttered in embarrassment at the sound of Wong’s amused chuckle and he pouted, pocketing his hands and felt the heart-shaped figure in his pocket, thinks back to the boy with amber brown eyes and a beautiful smile.

He does return the next day, accompanying Wong in buying something for their mother for her birthday and Stephen spots the boy once again, this time opening a book and just staring at the contents like it was so confusing to him.

Deciding to check up on his new found friend, Stephen slowly approached the boy, standing in front of him, casting a shadow over him and causes the boy to look up. That beautiful smile appeared once again and the boy closed his book.

"Oh, hello there!"

Stephen grinned, moving to sit beside him and gestures at the book. "What are you reading about?"

The boy glances at the object in his hand before shrugging, handing it to Stephen, who accepts it, frowning at the title: ' _Weapon Smithing'_. He looks at the boy in disbelief, why would someone as young as him want to learn smithing?

"My uncle says it's time for me to be productive." The boy shrugs nonchalantly. 

"Productive?" Stephen spluttered. "But you're like the same age as me!"

The boy sighs in defeat when Stephen hands the book back to him. He looks at the cover, running his fingertips on the cover in thought but his attention was quickly moved back to Stephen. "Let's not talk about that." The boy grins widely, his dimples once again showing. "Wanna see something cool?"

Stephen looks at the boy in confusion, watching him stand up and offer a hand to Stephen. "Come on!" 

Glancing at Wong, who just waved him off and continued drinking his tea and playing chess, Stephen allows the boy to help him up. He looks back at the booth that they are leaving behind, frowning. "Won't your uncle get mad?"

The boy hums lightly. "Never mind him." He says, shooting Stephen with a soft smile and squeezing his hand reassuringly. "I want to show you something."

So Stephen follows him through some alleys, never letting go of the boy's hand as they entered into an abandoned building and walking up some stairs, finding himself on the top of the building that has a wooden balcony, overlooking the city. The boy lets go of his hand, stepping bravely onto the balcony, that _creaked_ under his weight. Stephen was hesitant to move. It should be easy, walk forward at least two to three steps and he would be standing on the creaking balcony with the boy. He looks at him nervously and the boys smiles reassuringly, reaching out with his hand. "Do you trust me?" The boy asks.

He locks eyes with him, sapphire blue to amber brown before Stephen slowly reached out, placing his hand on top of the boy's, who smiled softly before gently pulling him closer. He didn't look away from the amber gaze as he walked and before he knew it, he was standing on the balcony. 

Amber eyes glanced away momentarily before he feels the boy reach out with his free hand to hold on Stephen's chin, turning it to the side and when Stephen sees the sight before him, he gasped, letting go of the boy's hand and held onto the railing instead. 

The view was beautiful, with the slowly setting sun that spreads its warmth towards the city that starts to slow down its bustle. Lights are starting to appears from the buildings and Stephen just _sigh_ _s_ at the beautiful sight. 

"This is amazing." He says quietly, afraid to disturb the peace. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"No problem."

Stephen smiles, leaning forward more and the wooden railing suddenly _broke_. He lets out a yelp, falling forward but he was pulled back into safety by a hand grabbing on the back of his tunic. He stumbles back and into the warm body of the boy, panting hard as his heart pounded in his chest. "That-" He exhaled shakily, turning to the boy. "Was _close_." 

The boy only patted his shoulder. "I told you, didn't I?" He beamed. "Trust me. I won't let you fall."

Stephen stares at the boy, with his warm amber eyes, precious smile and kind attitude before leaning forward and kissing the boy right on the dimple of his cheek. "My saviour." He says in a teasing voice, laughing at how the boy's cheeks just turned red. 

Music started from below and they both peered over the edge to see a group of musicians playing an upbeat song and Stephen grins, moving off the edge before pulling the boy with him. "Come on, dance with me." 

The poor boy just looks at him in confusion before Stephen grabs his hands, lifting them and made a show of spinning. Soon enough, they both are laughing and dancing, just like how kids should be. Never burdened by responsibilities and just being kids. Stephen laughs at how the boy clumsily follow his lead, his hands sometimes wringing nervously when he doesn't know where to hold Stephen and Stephen just grins, guiding the boy into a dance that was both clumsy but fun. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Stephen notices that the sun can barely be seen.

"We should go back." He tells the other boy. "My brother would be worried now."

The boy sighs but agrees with him, taking his hand and guiding him back down the stairs. He doesn't let go and Stephen does not even complain, following the boy back to the marketplace. 

"Can we do this again?" Stephen asks the boy and the boy looks back at him, sending him a smile. 

"Always." He tells him reassuringly. "It's _our_ secret place now."

They arrive at the marketplace and Stephen sees a large portly man with his hands on his hips and is looking around, his expression almost murderous in nature and Stephen frowns when he notices that. The man turns his head and spots them, immediately stomping towards them and grabbing his friend by the shoulder harshly. 

"There you are, you stupid boy!" The man shouts, reaching forward and grabbing his friend's shoulder harshly and pulling him away from Stephen, the action making the boy cry out in pain and let go of Stephen's hand. "Went off to be a useless piece of shit again?!"

Stephen narrowed his eyes and was about to speak up when the man noticed him standing there. He must have recognized him because the man lets go of his friend and bows his head. "Ah, my prince. Was the kid bothering you?" The man turns to Stephen, his murderous intent immediately shifting to something akin to friendliness but Stephen wasn't buying it. Glancing at the other boy, he sees that look on his friend's face wide open with surprise, mouthing 'you're a prince?'.

Stephen gives an almost inconspicuous nod towards his friend before looking up at the man who must have been his friend's so called uncle. "He wasn't bothering me. We were spending time together."

"What, with this useless boy?" The man clamps his hand down on his friend's shoulder, making the boy wince. "You could do better, your highness."

Stephen felt his blood boil. "That boy that you called 'useless' is the kindest boy I have ever known in my life. If I were you, I would be careful calling people in such boorish words or else I will be pulling rank." 

The man's nostrils flared in annoyance but the boy's eyes were shining in admiration. 

"Stephen!" He hears Wong shout and Stephen waves back without even looking. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." He addresses the boy, smiling at him softly, not even giving his uncle the slightest bit of attention before turning to walk back towards Wong, who was across the street from him. He waits for a carriage to cross before walking back to Wong when he was suddenly pushed down onto the ground by something solid and his hands outstretched towards the street.

"LOOK OUT!"

It was too late. Stephen felt pain as a carriage drove by and over his hands, screaming in sheer agony as he retracted his hands from the ground, shifting into a kneel as he stares at his bloody hands. He couldn't even feel them anymore as they trembled visibly. He continued screaming as Wong came into his line of vision, shouting something at the people around them. The pain was becoming too much and Stephen starts to cry. Amber eyes appeared and he feels the boy hold onto his arm, avoiding his damaged hands. He was sobbing as well, apologizing profusely but Stephen didn't understand why he was doing so. The boy was pushed away and Stephen is now in Wong's arms, about to bring him back to the palace via another carriage that was on its way to them when Stephen turns to the boy, who was still at the ground. 

"You bastard! You pushed the prince!" People were shouting at the amber eyed boy but Stephen struggles in Wong's arms, shouting. 

"He didn't do anything!" He cries out desperately. "Please, he's innocent!"

The man whom the boy calls 'Uncle' reaches down to grab his friend, yanking him up to his feet in a brutal way. "He almost tried to kill the prince!"

"Stone him!" Another man shouts.

"Chase him away!"

"NO!" Stephen yells despite the agonizing pain in his hands. "Don't!"

The boy then looks at him, smiling painfully and his eyes were flowing with tears. "I'll be here. I promise." His mouth says quietly so that the others wouldn't hear and as Stephen was carried back to the palace quickly and rushed to the royal doctor, he holds on to that promise. 

He'll see his friend again. 

* * *

Tony was curled up on the ground, sniffling quietly as he thinks of a boy in pristine white clothes and kind blue eyes. He couldn't sleep. Who would be able to?

Images of his friend's bloody and trembling hands burned into his mind and he feels his eyes tear up, remembering what happened. He was with Obie, watching his friend waiting to cross the street when he felt being pushed and bumped in his friend, causing for the both of them to fall down. Everything happened so quickly and Tony was soon faced with the sight of his only friend screaming in pain, his hands bloody and trembling so much that Tony cries as well, trying to reassure his friend. 

His thought were cut short when he was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt. He cried out his surprise as he was thrown against the wall, yelping in pain. He then looked up to see Obie towering over him, a smirk on his face. 

“Gaining friends with the Prince, hm?.” Obie’s smirk transforms into a grin. “I bet he'll be devastated when he finds out that his precious friend fetched a nice coin as a slave.” He then chuckles darkly. "But then again, it was your fault that he got into an accident."

Tony looks at Obie in disbelief, his chest rising and falling quickly as he tries to understand what his uncle just said. _No._

"But it was you!" Tony shouts at him. "You pushed me so that he would fall!"

Obie clicked his tongue in mock pity. "Oh, Tony." He smirks proudly, as if he was just rewarded by something. "No one will ever believe someone like you."

Tony's eyes widened as he stares up at the man who took him in after his parents had died. The man he trusted, the man he looked up to. 

_Has he been that evil all along? How could he do such a thing?_

"Since the guards are on the hunt for the boy who pushed the prince and almost killed him,” Obie pulls out a sword, its blade glinting in the moonlight. “I’ll just kill _you_ , then I can finally have the entire Stark wealth and the praises of the people after I managed to kill off the stupid and useless boy who broke the prince.”

_He needs to go. To escape._

His senses on high alert, Tony feels for the ground for something, anything that can help him escape and as the man reached down towards him and Tony manages to grab something metal and throws it at the man’s head.

It was a direct target and Tony scrambled to his feet, making a run for the door as he maneuvered his way around the furniture. The door had its many locks installed and Tony cursed quietly as he quickly undid the locks, aware of Obie slowly recovering from being hit by the metal pipe.

“THAT’S IT, TONY!” Obie shouts, his lumbering walk coming closer and Tony quickly unlatched the last lock, twisting the knob.

Obie’s footsteps are coming closer and Tony manages to throw the door open, ducking to avoid the blade that was being swung at him.

“RUN AWAY, TONY!” Obie yells after him as he runs. “YOU'RE ALONE FROM NOW ON, LITTLE BITCH!”

Tony does run and does not stop until he reaches the marketplace, now quiet from its usual clamour and noise. He pants heavily, glancing back to check whether or not Obie was still after him. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he moves to the nearby wall and slumps down against it, bringing his legs up. The air at this time of the night is rather cold and Tony wraps his tunic tighter around himself.

He couldn’t understand it. The man who took care of him after the death of his parents wanted him dead? He shivers at the thought, biting his lower lip. Should he tell the guards? But Obie was the one who supplies them with the weapons. There was no way they would listen to him.

Obie was right. He's all _alone_. 

He need to go. Run away where the guards won't kill him. 

_But..._

He thinks of the prince. The only person he considers his friend. The one person who knows that he is innocent. 

_And that was enough._

Shivering from the chill air, he stands up from his place, walking into an alley but moving quickly, maneuvering through the tight spaces and other alleyways before he stands before the abandoned building that he and his friend had just visited. Taking a deep breath, he moves forward, climbing the stairs until he reaches the top. In his new perspective, he sees the palace even from his position and sighs quietly.

He can do this.

_Stark men are made of iron._

Tony moves to the corner where there seems be a set of abandoned cloths and quickly rearranged them into something slightly more comfortable. He's used to this, having been sleeping on the ground back at his _ho_ - ** _house_**. 

_It's not your home anymore._

His eyes scanned the area, surveying what can and can't be fixed. If he manages to set up a roof, a fireplace for warmth and more cloths, he can actually make this place his own home. 

He can do this. 

He'll survive no matter what and he won't run away. 

He feels the weight in his pocket and he moves his body to fish out the object, smiling at the butterfly necklace that his friend gave him before wearing it around his neck, the weight resting on his chest a calming presence.

_He did promise, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a ride! As always, feel free to leave comments and/kudos! They are greatly appreciated. Check out my [ tumblr ](https://ofallthings-creative.tumblr.com/) for updates or snippets in my current fics!
> 
> I would like to thank the members in the Ironstrange Discord server in helping me come up with the characters that would fit in their roles! 💙
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter!


	3. an unwilling participant in disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where stephen just doesn't want to get married and asks wong to let him go out of the palace one more time.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_An unwilling participant in disbelief_

_"Though this be madness, yet there is method to it."_

-William Shakespeare, Hamlet

* * *

_Two men, one wearing a set of dark robes that seemed too pristine for the sandy surroundings, stroking a parrot leisurely and the other wearing baggy clothes and looked a little scared, stood before a lion shaped cave entrance, its mouth open as a deep echoing voice can be heard from it._

**_“WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?”_ **

_The man with the dark robes nudged the other, who bowed low before the lion head._

_“It is I, just a humble thief.”_

**_“TRY AS YOU MAY, ALL BUT THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH WILL PERISH ONCE THEY ENTER.”_ **

_The peasant looking man moves slowly, climbing into the open mouth and without even wasting any other second, the lion’s head clamped down with amazing speed. The man sighs in frustration as the parrot began flapping its wings._

_“Great. This is the third peasant that was eaten! Just when are we going to have that stupid freaking lamp? I am molting, Kaecilius. I AM MOLTI-“_

_“Silence, Killian.” The man, Kaecilius, sighs. “Only one may enter, hm? Then I must find that Diamond in the Rough.”_

* * *

**_Ten years later_ **

_A boy stood in front of him, his hand reaching out. A gentle smile showing his dimples and his amber brown eyes are looking at him softly. He reaches out, desperate but the boy seems to fade further and further away that he couldn't catch up._

_"WAIT PLEASE!" He tries to shout. "_ **_STAY!_ ** _"_

Stephen suddenly shot up in bed, panting heavily as his eyes were blown wide, staring blankly at the far side of his room. The morning sun has already risen, casting a warm glow into his room through his translucent curtains that leads to the balcony. 

It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. 

His hands' trembling are much more pronounced now, shaking unbearably as he tried to gather his thoughts. It has been ten years. Ten long years of no longer being allowed to leave the palace. Ten years of not knowing what happened to that boy with burning eyes and a beautiful smile. 

He emerged from the deep pool of his thoughts when he hears two knocks on his door before it opened, revealing Wong already dressed in his priest robes. "Stephen, are you alright?"

"Just," Stephen tried to control his hands into not shaking. "Fine."

Wong looked at him as if he didn't believe him but did not say anything about it. Good call.

"Mother calls for us at the throne room." His brother tells him instead.

"I’ll get ready then, if that is alright?" Stephen asked quietly.

His brother nods his head once before closing the door once again. Stephen swings his feet over to the side of his bed and stands up, making his way to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. He glances at his hands, still trembling and Stephen slowly tried to close his fists, used to how the sharp stab of pain flowing from his hands to his arms. 

He never recovered from the fateful day but he never once regretted it. That day has been one of his treasured memories, even if it did end badly. Stephen began dressing up in a simple blue shirt with silver embellishments, grey trousers and black shoes. He grabs at the familiar heart shaped clay figurine on his bedside table and tucks it into his pocket. Clearing his throat lightly, he made his way to the throne room, tucking his hands behind him and nods at the guards as they opened the door into the room.

The throne room is simple yet grand in such a way that shouts _Royalty_. Golden columns and a golden throne. A long red carpet in the middle of the room and guards stationed in the doors that lead into the room. He can see his mother already sitting on the golden throne, conversing lowly with Wong and Stephen made his way towards them, bowing his head lightly to his mother. 

“Good morning, Mother.” He says and she smiles serenely. 

“Good morning, my son.” She greets back. “How was your sleep?”

“Eventful.” was his simple answer.

His mother and Wong exchanged looks before she reaches out to hold his right hand between hers. 

“Stephen,” She starts to say and Stephen has this certain feeling that he might not like what his mother is about to say. 

“You’re twenty years old, about to turn twenty one next week and I am not growing any younger.” She gently strokes the back of his hand. “It is time for you to find a partner as soon as possible. There are princes and princesses in line for you to choose and I think that it is better to-”

An icy cold feeling washed over him and he stares at his mother in shock. _Marry someone?_ Marriage is something that he had known was inevitable but _now_? When he was still dizzy from having that vivid dream about that boy?

He pulls his hand away from his mother, ignoring the pain that jolted through his arm at the sudden movement. 

“Marriage?” He exclaimed in disbelief. “But I do not want to get married yet.”

“Stephen,” came Wong’s placating voice that just grates onto Stephen’s nerves more. “This is important for our history. Never has a ruler sat on the throne of Korywen without a consort.”

Stephen made a pointed look at their mother, who smiles sadly. “Your father is the only one I have loved but he has been with me for a long time before his unfortunate passing.”

“That is unfair.” Stephen takes a deep breath to try and calm himself. “Those princes and princesses who wanted to marry me? They’re only after the title, the fortune, the fame of being able to be my consort. You had the chance to fall in love, mother. Why can’t I do that?”

“Perhaps you will like them, Stephen.” His mother says in a reassuring tone. 

“In a span of a week?” Stephen scoffs in disbelief. “No way.” He began pacing back and forth, ranting about how those suitors are only trying to get on their good side and that they’ll never love him for him. "I am not some prize to be won!" 

Wong turns to their mother, gesturing at Stephen. "Why can't _he_ be married off? Some peace and quiet would be nice."

Although he knows that Wong is just trying to lighten the mood, Stephen's blood ran hot with anger. “You should be in this position, Wong!” Stephen seethed, turning to point at his brother. “But you had to become a priest and pass all the burden to me!”

“Stephen.” Wong was frowning. 

Stephen stands before them, his hands trembling more so than ever and he quickly hides them behind his back. “I won’t stand for this. You’re asking me to be married to someone I don’t love and spend my life with them?” 

He turns his back at them, ignoring at how his brother and mother were calling for him and quickly leaves the throne room, just walking through the halls until his feet carries him to the gardens, where his tiger, Levi, who has been a long-time companion of his, was resting beside the fountain. He lifted his head at the sound of Stephen approaching him and blinked at him lazily before nuzzling the side of Stephen’s face affectionately. 

Stephen reaches up to run his fingers through Levi’s fur and letting his hand stay there, the warmth of his companion grounding him. Various thoughts ran through his mind as Stephen stared at the water in the fountain.

“A prince must say this,” Stephen scoffs. “A prince must marry a total stranger! It’s absurd.”

“Suitors talk of love but it's an act, merely meant to throw me.” Stephen sang softly, stroking Levi’s fur. “How could someone love me when in fact, they don't know me.”

He glances around, the vastness of the garden, the lovely flowers blooming under the careful care of their gardeners. “They want my royal treasure, when all is said and done. It's time for a desperate measure. so I wonder.”

He stands, with Levi following his move with a lift of his head and Stephen spreads his arms, looking up at the sky. “Why shouldn't I fly so far from here? I know the boy I might become here. Sad and confined and always locked,” He looks at high walls that served as both protection and isolation from the outside world. “Behind these palace walls.”

Stephen began to walk along the paths of the garden, brushing his hand on top of the bushes and looking at the colourful flowers. He gently picks up a fallen flower, placing it on top of Levi’s head, who did his tiger version of a smile.

Stephen then walks back at the centre, jumping up to the edge of the fountain, balancing himself right on the edge as Levi sprung up to his feet and following him, watching Stephen closely. "Why shouldn't I fly so far from here? I know the boy I might become here. Follow your heart or you might end up cold and callous.”

"Love comes to those who go and find it. If you've a dream then stand behind it." He runs towards the wall, standing on the bench and on his tiptoes to try and see over the wall. "Maybe there's more beyond these palace walls."

He stops, feeling the weight in his pocket. "What if I dared?" Pulling out that familiar clay heart, he smiles in a very determined way. "What if I tried?" He glances back out. "Am I prepared for what's outside?"

He spots Wong about to enter the gardens and he steps off the bench to run to him, still clutching onto the clay heart. "Why shouldn't I fly so far from here? Something awaits beyond these palace walls!"

"Wong!"

His brother stops walking and Stephen stands in front of him. "Let me go outside."

Wong's eyes widened with surprise. "You're not allowed to go outside, Stephen."

"Please, brother," Stephen pleaded. "Just this once. If I’m going to be _forced_ into marrying someone I don’t love, the very least I need closure."

Wong stares at him and Stephen did not back down. He sees Wong glance at the clay figurine in his hand and sighed.

"Are you sure that that boy is still there?" Wong asked. "It has been ten years, Stephen."

At that, Stephen hesitated, biting on his lower lip nervously. "No. But I have faith." 

He can see Wong silently make a decision before unclasping his outer robe that has a hood and handing it to Stephen. "Go on." He says. "I'll make excuses to Mother."

Stephen smiles brightly, hugging Wong tightly before putting robe on and the hood up. "Wish me luck then.

* * *

It was a normal day in the city of Korywen, the heat making some people feeling a little sluggish than usual. A baker, showcasing his products openly in the marketplace is already slightly weary from having attended to so many customers earlier, not noticing a young man with chestnut brown hair ducking under the shop umbrella, quickly grabbing a loaf of bread from the display and walked away. He was about to get away with it when another shopkeeper started pointing at him and screaming. 

“THIEF!”

“Ah, well,” The man avoids an apple being thrown at him, catching it with his other hand and biting into it. “Another day, another run.” 

"GET HIM!" 

A guard started to rush at him but the man threw the apple at him with surprising accuracy, hitting the guard right at the nose.

“STOP THAT THIEF!” 

Two additional guards suddenly appeared behind him and the man’s amber eyes glinted with mischief before he salutes at the guards and starts to run, vaulting over a cart.

"Hey, hey!" The man shouted after climbing on a cart and waving the bread in his hand. "All this for a loaf of bread?" 

"THIEF!"

The man rolled his eyes, jumping over to the other side of the cart and began running when he can clearly hear the guards' footsteps behind him. He slid under a large fence to lose the guards, making sure that the bread remained clean and grabbed a cloth, shuffling up to two women who was giggling at him.

"Good morning, ladies." The man grins as he covered himself with the cloth.

The older woman chuckled, wagging her finger. "Up to a little trouble today, Tony?"

The man, Tony, spluttered dramatically. "Trouble? No way." He shrugged. "You're only in trouble if you get cau-"

"Got you!" A guard grabbed him by the shirt and he yelped as he was forced to face the guard. 

"You're not getting away, you little-" Tony quickly kicks the man in the crotch, the man dropping him and kneeling down onto the ground with a painful wheeze.

"Well, that was fun, boys. Gotta go!" He climbs up on a pipe quickly, emerging onto a rooftop that seemed abandoned. Tony sighs in relief, grinning at the bread in his hand before moving across the rooftops, jumping down onto a scaffold and vaulting down onto the ground. Whistling lightly, he goes into an alley and slid into a gap, revealing his home for the last ten years of his life. It has been fixed up over the years, planks of wood over the holes, multi-coloured cloths for decoration and when Tony climbs up to the roof deck, it reveals a decorated floor, with two makeshift beds on the centre (a small bulge underneath the covers of one bed), a fireplace for the cold nights and a small corner with little clay figurines. 

Tony chuckles amusedly as he sits beside the lump on the bed, poking it. “Rise and shine, kiddo." He says affectionately. "It's a beautiful day."

He pulls the covers off, revealing a young boy with auburn brown hair and bright honey brown eyes, looking up at Tony sleepily. 

"Smell, bread."

Tony breaks the bread in two pieces, handing over one half to the boy. "Eat it slowly." Tony warns as the boy takes the bread, nibbling on one side, his eyes wide as he looked at Tony.

"Can we do clay figures today?" 

Tony reaches out, ruffling the boy's messy hair affectionately. "Sure. We finish our food first, okay?"

The boy nods enthusiastically, his eyes practically smiling as he continued eating the bread, with Tony starting to take a few bites in his own bread as well.

They finished their meal after a few minutes before the boy was already jumping up and down excitedly. "Come on, come on!" 

Tony lets himself get dragged by the boy, down the stairs and out of their home. It has been some time since the morning chase and the guards would have already lost their interest anyway. The vendors must have switched out, allow Tony and the kid to walk around the marketplace for inspiration. 

He carries the kid in his arms as the boy pointed to various things, asking whether or not they could do that in clay. Tony amuses the boy, answering his questions in a way that speaks of getting used to the boy's natural curiousity. 

As they neared their usual corner in making clay figurines, the boy looks at the chain around his neck, gently tugging it.

"You never take this off. Why?" He asked and Tony hums thoughtfully, setting him down in their corner as Tony crouched to be at eye level with the boy. He told this story so many times to him but the boy just seemed to like the story and asks him from time to time.

"This was a gift from a friend of mine. I treasure it with my life."

The boy smiles shyly. "They must be a really good friend." 

"He is." Tony lightly pokes the boy's nose. "Very pretty too. Ocean eyes and nice hair." He laughs at how the boy's nose crinkled with delight.

"Daaaad!" The boy whined and Tony laughs before the boy hugs him lightly.

"Well, I hope you find him again, Dad."

Tony grins, kisses the boy's cheek. "Who knows, maybe he would be around here somewhere, Peter."

A commotion could be heard near them and Tony turns his head to see a fruit vendor screeching at someone, who was dressed in civilian clothes but wears a hood that was loosely on their head. They were trying to placate her, soothing her down with an added gesture of lowering their hands, that to Tony’s sharp eyes, seemed to be slightly trembling and has horrible scars all over it. 

The woman screams once again, pushing them and causing the hood to fall down, revealing a young man at Tony’s age, with raven black hair and when the man was once again pushed, his head was turned slightly to face Tony, revealing a pair of dazzling blue eyes and Tony’s own amber eyes widened.

_Could it be?_

_Is that-_ **_him?_ **

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos! I love reading what you all think! 💙 see you next chapter!
> 
> **Song used: These Palace Walls - Courtney Reed, Khori Michelle Petinaud, Tia Altinay, Marisha Wallace from the Aladdin Broadway adaptation


	4. at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Tony and Stephen find each other again

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_At Last_

_“You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.”_

\- Dr. Seuss

* * *

The woman screams once again, pushing them and causing the hood to fall down, revealing a young man at Tony’s age, with raven black hair and when the man was once again pushed, his head was turned slightly to face Tony, revealing a pair of dazzling blue eyes and Tony’s own amber eyes widened.

_Could it be?_

_Is that-_ **_him?_ **

He almost drops Peter in shock. _Almost_. But he does let the boy down on the ground, holding onto his hand. “Pete?”

He looks down at him, smirking when the boy glances up at him. “Yes?”

“Wanna play steal?”

His son grins mischievously and Tony kneels down to whisper his plan to the boy. It took a few more seconds but the boy understood and Tony stood up once again, walking quickly towards the blue eyed man and the screechy vendor. The woman was raising her hand to hit the man but Tony slides in, grabbing the woman’s wrist before it even hits the man. 

“Hey now. That is not a great way to start the morning.” Tony says, putting the hand down as he pats it twice. 

He stands between the man and the vendor, who was pointing at the man behind him. “He’s a thief! He should be punished!”  
  
“Those children were hungry!” The man protested. “And I-”

“Let me talk to him, okay?” Tony turns his back at the seething vendor and faces the man. _His eyes. They’re the same as his friend’s._ He reaches out and takes his arm, tapping the golden bracelet on it. “Can I borrow this?”

The man looks at him in disbelief. “What, why-”

Tony gently squeezes his arm. “Trust me.” They stare at each other for a moment before the man nods hesitantly and Tony slips the bracelet off, careful of accidentally applying pressure on the man’s hands before turning to face the vendor and holding the bracelet up. 

“This the one you want, miss?” He gives it to her and throws an apple from her stand upwards. “Here, an apple for your troubles.”

He turns back to the man, taking his arm and quickly leads him away. “Wait, the bracelet-” The man starts to say but Peter joins them, grinning proudly as he held up the bracelet. Tony ruffles his hair proudly, taking it back. He shows it to the man, who stares in amazement but before Tony could return it to him, the vendor started shouting once again. 

“HELP! THIEF! GET HIM!”

“STREET RAT!” He hears the captain of the guard, Mordo, shout and Tony rolls his eyes, letting go of the man but keep ahold of the bracelet. 

"Peter, go take the man to route 2." Tony gently nudges the man towards the boy. "Go, I'll distract Mordo and the guards."

The man looks at him in question. "Ho-How are you going to do that?"

Tony holds up the bracelet, the man glances at it then at him before letting Peter pull him away. Watching them go, Tony takes a deep breath before raising the bracelet high above his head. “Looking for this, Mordo?” He shouts, catching the attention of the man and Tony did not waste any time. He runs after pocketing the bracelet, sliding under the grabbing arms of two guards, and into an alley to which he scrambles up, laughing loudly as he hears the guards follow him into the alley. 

He sees a cart blocking his way and Tony jumps onto it, and up onto some beams, hops from beam to beam before lowering himself back onto the ground and out of the alley. “Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline.” He leaps into an open doorway, grabbing a pole and swinging into another building. “One swing ahead of the sword. I steal only what I can't afford..” Tony lands on the floor, dusting himself off. “And that's everything!”

He sees Peter and the blue eyed man and joins them on the run, gesturing for them to follow him. “One jump ahead of the lawmen. That's all, and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke.”

“Riffraff!” The guards starts to shout in unison. “Street rat! Scoundrel!”

Tony quickly points at a pathway for the two to run to, “Take that!” before taking a sword that was laid out on the ground, standing on the top of a tilted cart. “Try a different tact, guys!” He slices through a rope that holds up a platform that carries sacks of concrete, falling onto the other side of the cart and lifting Tony up to a balcony, to which he climbs on to stand on the safer side.

“Rip him open” The guards chanted, Mordo directing the others to take other paths. “'Round the back, guys.”

Tony spreads his arms in a smug way, grinning. “I can take a hint. Gotta face the facts,” He moves to lean onto a door. “Could really use a friend or two-” He falls through what he thought was a closed door and rolls into a harem space, where girls in veils, giggle at the sight of him.

"Oh, it’s sad, Tony's hit the bottom," The girls started to touch him but Tony quickly stands up, his hands up. "He's become a one man rise in crime!"

"I like pretty boys, sorry ladies!" He turns to see their Mistress snapping a ruler on her palm.

"I'd blame parents except he hasn't got them."

"Well, that _hurt_."

He dodged the swipes the mistress makes at him “Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat.” Notices that a guard enters the room and runs towards the open window. “Tell you all about it when I got the time!”

He jumps through it, diving towards a tarp roof, bouncing on it and onto the ground, where Peter and the man was already waiting. The man chuckles, gesturing at the door with his chin. 

“The door was right there, you know.”  
Tony grins, reaching out to link his arm around the man’s, take Peter’s hand and continues to walk briskly forward. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“One jump ahead of the slowpokes,” He bends down to carry Peter in his free arm and jumps into a cart, bringing the man with him, who yelps. “One skip ahead of my doom, next time gonna use a _nom de plume_.” 

They ride the back of the cart, with Peter happily laughing at the craziness that is going on and Tony grins, nudging the man beside him, who shakes his head before chuckling.. “One jump ahead of the hitmen. One hit ahead of the flock.” Tony spots the guards assembling on the road ahead and taps the man’s shoulder, a signal to jump off the cart. “ I think I'll take a stroll around the block.” He, carrying Peter, hops off and slinks into another pathway with the man quickly following him.

“Stop, thief!” A guard yells angrily.

“Vandal!” A vendor shouts.

“Peter, hold on!” Tony tells the boy in his arms.

“Scandal!” A woman cries out.

They head up to a flight of stairs and Tony grins sheepishly at the guards, who has their swords drawn. “Let's not be too hasty…”

A nice girl, whom he vaguely remembers that has a crush on him, blocks the path of the guards with her body. “Still I think he's rather tasty!”

Wincing, Tony heads up to the roof deck, grabbing a small bag and giving it to Peter. “Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat.” He puts the boy down. “Otherwise we'd get along.”

“Wrong!” Three guards popped up from one side, standing on a wooden scaffolding and Tony quickly pushes them off, watching them fall into a pond. He jogs back to Peter and Blue eyes, snatching Peter once again from the ground and looks at the platform that was extended over to the direction of another building, with a gap in between the end of the platform and the building. 

Very jumpable. If that is even a word.

“Okay,” He addresses Blue Eyes, as he hops onto the platform with Peter in his arms. “On the count of three-”

“On three?” Blue Eyes looks at him weirdly. 

“We jump.” Tony finished, and Blue Eyes’ mouth dropped. 

“WE JUMP?!” 

Tony laughs, cradling Peter closer. “Why do you insist on repeating everything I say, pretty eyes?” He stands up straight, gesturing for the other man to get ready. 

“One.”  
“Two.” 

Tony feels Peter press himself closer to Tony’s body, holding onto dear life and Tony places his hand on the small of his back to secure him. 

“THREE!”

He runs forward before jumping off the edge of the platform and into a soft pile of blankets laid out to dry. He puts Peter down, turning to see that Blue Eyes was still on the platform, his eyes wide as he held onto a long bamboo pole. 

_Damn it._

“Sorry!” Blue Eyes calls out in an apologetic tone. 

He tells Peter to stay where he is and Tony quickly climbs up to the upper level of the building, his feet on a small roof while he sat on the edge of a raised wall. “Okay, look at me.” He shouts, catching the man’s attention. “You can do this!”

He watches the man back up a few steps, sees the guards climbing up onto the building, runs up to the pole and uses it to swing himself over to Tony, who catches him in his arms.

“Good job, blue eyes.” Tony praises and the man shuffles to let Tony let go of him. They jump down to where Peter was waiting and they all began to run across the rooftop.

“One jump ahead of the hoof beat. One hop ahead of the hump. One trick ahead of disaster.” Tony points at a huge pile of boxes for Blue Eyes and Peter to hide behind, “They're quick, but I'm much faster,” bends down to grab a rug and a piece of rope that was tied around a sturdy metal pole. “Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landing. All I gotta do is _jump_!” HE runs off to the side of the building, jumping off. The rope basically pulling him back to the wall of the building he just jumped from as Tony throws the rug onto a fragile piece of roof that immediately caved in, serving as a great decoy as Tony slips into the open window of the building.

Once the coast is clear, Tony grabs at the rope again, using it to climb back up to the roof to see Blue Eyes and Peter waiting for him. 

“Papa!” Peter cried out happily and Tony hugs him the moment he has his feet on the floor. “That was so cool!”  
  
“Thanks, kiddo.” Tony chuckles, ruffling Peter’s hair affectionately before looking up at Blue Eyes, who was smiling at the display in front of him. 

“Thank you, for helping me back there.” Blue Eyes says and Tony smiles back. 

“Anytime.” 

They head down the building, using a flight of stairs until they were in an abandoned alley, right in the direction of their home. Tony lets Peter go on, shaking his head at the enthusiasm of the young child, who runs ahead. He then turns his attention to the man beside him and pulling out the bracelet that he borrowed from him, handing it back. 

“Here you go. I returned it, as promised.”

The man smiles shyly, clasping it back around his wrist, the action catching Tony’s eyes as he briefly glanced at the scars all over the man’s hands. 

"So, why are you here anyway?" Tony asks conversationally. "Looking for trouble?"

The young man smiled shakily. "Of course not." He confessed. "But to answer your first question, I am looking for someone."

His speech was different, toned low and proper, unlike how people like Tony speaks in a very casual way. Tony’s heart started beating rapidly and he exhales to try to calm himself. 

_It’s just a coincidence. Don’t get your hopes up, Tony._

"Oh?" Tony hums, turning to face him. "Do you have their name? I could help you find him. I know everyone around here."

"That is the problem." The man sighs in defeat. "I do not know it."

Tony blinks in disbelief before the man started searching for something in his pocket. "I was hoping I could find him if I see someone selling figurines made out of clay."

"There's no one here that outright sells clay statu-" Tony's eyes widened when the man holds out a heart shaped figurine that a butterfly imprinted on it. The same butterfly that he wears as a pendant around his neck. 

He stares at the clay figure before looking up to the young man holding it. Same ocean blue eyes, raven black hair. A posture that screams _prince_. 

_Definitely not a coincidence._

He actually found him and the young man was actually looking for him.

"You're... him." He whispered. "You’re the prince."

The man’s brow furrowed. "How did you kno-"

Tony laughs happily, stepping closer to him and pulls out the butterfly necklace around his neck. "I know because this pendant was the one you used to imprint on that clay heart."

He watches the man’s eyes go wide, looking at him with such wonder in his eyes before Tony finds himself in the arms of his long lost friend, the man’s happy laugh so contagious that Tony lets loose a laugh as well. 

They separate, with the man’s eyes glinting with joy. “I.. I’m so glad to see you again.” 

Tony smiles brightly. “As I am.” He steps back and gestures to himself. “Let’s start things over: My name is Tony.”

The man chuckles, running his trembling hand through his hair. “My name is Stephen.” 

Tony leans forward slightly, a grin slowly making his way on his face. “So, you’re a prince?”

Stephen made a wincing motion, followed by a sheepish expression. “I am.” He admits and Tony bursts out laughing at the sight of Stephen looking so confused at his reaction. 

"Well, that was… definitely not the reaction I was expecting," Stephen said hesitantly. Tony managed to beat down the snickering, a laughing grin still spread over his face.

"Would you prefer it if I would genuflect every time I see you from now on?"

"Please do not."

"Are you sure?” Tony asked playfully. “Maybe a nice low bow and a ' _Your Royal Highness_ ' instead?"

"Tony, stop!" Stephen huffed in exasperation, but he was smiling minutely, blushing hard and Tony adored the sight. He started with another set of giggles again, and it took a minute, but Tony managed to get himself back under control again.

"I'll stop now." Tony tried to say, even though the two of them are now struggling to hold back grins, and Tony was still occasionally snorting with repressed sniggers. Stephen tilts his head towards Tony curiously, one eyebrow raising.

"Am I to assume from that response that my status does not… bother you?"

"No, it doesn't bother me at all. You’re my friend.” Tony shrugged playfully but froze. “S-Should it bother me?”

Stephen didn’t answer him but his smile grew wider and noticeably warmer, and it made fluttering butterflies appear in Tony’s insides. The prince then reaches out to lightly hold Tony’s hand and Tony smiles back. 

“Let’s go to our secret place then.”

* * *

Stephen was over the moon. He follows his friend- _Tony_ , he corrects himself mentally, through the alley, having an actual nice conversation with Tony. If nice could be called it, his friend talks about his life in the streets. He was shocked about Tony’s uncle and he had trembled in anger about how his friend was treated but Tony had reassured him that he’s fine. He’s good and that he never regretted running away. He got to meet Peter after all. 

“So, is he…” Stephen trailed off and Tony laughs, already knowing what he was about to say. 

“He’s not my real son, if that is what worries you, Stephen.” Tony peers at him playfully and Stephen had to fight off the urge to blush. 

He then tells Tony about his hands, how they would hurt in random moments, how they would shake repeatedly when he couldn’t control them. Tony had gently kissed Stephen’s scars as they walked, with Stephen looking at Tony as if he did something so strange. 

“What?” Tony asks him and Stephen smiles slightly, feeling his cheeks warm up at the sight of Tony’s amber eyes looking at him affectionately. Just at him.

They arrived at their destination and Stephen stares at the familiar building, his eyes wide in disbelief. 

“Is this-” He couldn’t bring himself to finish.

“Yup.” Tony grins, taking his hand gently. “Ready to see the inside?”

Tony leads him inside and Stephen takes in the various repairs that Tony must have done all through the years. He follows Tony up the stairs and to the roof deck, where Stephen’s favourite memory was made. The area changed so dramatically that Stephen actually just stood by the stairs to process everything in.

The roof deck was once barren with only a few wood planks laying around, now decorated with a few tables that has little clay figurines spread out on the top of them. At the far corner was a huge makeshift bed made out of sheets and pillows. Above it was a little roof to protect whoever sleeps there from the elements. A small fireplace is at the center, unlit for now. 

The little boy they were with was playing around on the bed itself, wrestling a tiny bear doll that made Stephen smile.

“You actually stayed.” Stephen whispers to Tony as he was led to sit on the other side of the bed, far away from the boy who was busy playing.

“Of course I did.” Tony says, sitting down next to him. “I did promise, didn't I?" 

Stephen smiles, shifting closer to Tony and resting his head against Tony's shoulder. "And for that, I am glad."

They fell in comfortable silence.The sun slowly descended down, painting the sky with a darkening blue and a light yellow. The stars are starting to show up and the moon slowly making its presence known. 

He feels Tony rest his head against his own, humming. “Have you ever imagined what it would be like to take off and never look back?”

“Only every hour of everyday.” Stephen whispers before Tony shifts to crouch in front of him, grinning as he reaches out to hold Stephen’s hands in his. 

“What's stopping us?” Tony whispers excitedly before humming a tune. “We'll join a caravan tonight. Count on the stars to be our guides. We'll simply vanish out of sight.” He points beyond the horizon. “Go where the desert road decides.”

He stands up and gestures to their surroundings. “There won't be any obligations,”

“Or traditions to obey.” Stephen sings lowly.

Tony grins as he kneels beside Stephen, holding his hands once again. “'Cause we'll be a million miles away. Leave everything behind. When you choose to lose yourself," He reaches out, tucking a stray strand from Stephen's hair. "Who knows what you might find? And once the journey's done, you'll have some faith in me. After a million miles or so, we might feel like we're free."

Stephen stands up, looking out to the horizon. "Maybe we'll travel on the sea."

He feels Tony stand up and mimed tugging onto a rope. "I'll tend the sails and you can steer." He sings.

"Watch the waves roll on endlessly." Stephen faces him.

"And the horizon disappear," Tony grins.

Stephen clasped his hands together with glee. "We'll leave all thoughts about the future till some future day." 

He reaches out to hold Tony's hand as he pulls the man towards the balcony, laughing out loud. “'Cause we'll be a million miles away, leave everything behind.” Stephen clasps his free hand on the side of Tony’s face. “When you choose to lose yourself, who knows what you might find.”

Tony grins as Stephen pulls away slightly. “And once the journey's done, it won't seem quite so far.” 

Tony then moves to stand behind him and hugs him by the waist, making the butterflies in his stomach flutter around happily. “After a million miles or so, we'll find out who we are.”

Stephen leans back in Tony’s embrace lightly. “Follow wherever the wind starts blowing.”

He feels Tony hum in delight. “The kind of life people dream of knowing.” Tony sings.

They separate, with them facing each other under the moonlight. “We'll never turn back we'll just keep on going, vanishing from the view, becoming someone new!”

“Cause…” They step up towards each other, drawn together like magnets, before Tony sweeps him up into a slow dance as Tony’s hands rested on his waist, bringing up his hand to the side. Stephen laughs as he used his free hand to rest on Tony’s shoulder. “We'll be a million miles away, leave everything behind. When you choose to lose yourself, who knows what you might find.” Tony dips him, drawing a surprised gasp from Stephen before Tony brings him up again. “And once the journey's done, we'll have no need to roam. After a million miles or so, we might find out we're home.”

“After a million miles or so,” Stephen smiles at Tony, as they began to lean forward. “We might find out we're home.”

Their lips met and they both closed their eyes, drawing each other closer to them and Stephen finally feels complete. 

Their kiss was chaste to say the least, their lips brushing against each other as Tony's arms wrapped around his waist and Stephen laying his hands on Tony's chest. It was soft and sweet and everything that Stephen could have wanted.

But his happiness was shattered at the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs, and they separated when guards suddenly surrounded them. One yanked Peter off the bed, emitting a cry from the young boy. 

“Hey!” Tony shouted angrily, moving to step towards the man but blades were suddenly pointed at him with Mordo in the front, walking towards them.

“You are under arrest, street rat.” Mordo hisses. “For the crimes of kidnapping the royal prince.”

Two guards grabbed at Tony, forcing him to his knees with a pained groan from the man. Peter was kneeling already beside him, tears flowing down his face.

“He did not kidnap me!” Stephen protested and was about to approach Tony and Peter to defend him but Mordo blocked his path. “Get out of my way.”

“My apologies, Your Highness.” Mordo tells him and Stephen faces him with a frown. “Your safety is the high priority here.”

“I am perfectly safe.” Stephen gritted out. “Release them, Mordo.”  
  
“I’m afraid that this is up to the Royal Vizier, Your Highness.” Mordo says, gesturing for the men to start dragging Tony and Peter away. 

“Then I shall talk to the Vizier.” Stephen forces his way to Tony, clasping his face between his face. His trembling was so evident that Tony looks at him worriedly. “I will make this right, Tony.” Stephen rests his forehead against Tony’s before he presses a quick kiss on his lips. 

“I’ll come and get you.” Stephen promises and Tony gave him a watery grin. 

“Not if I rescue you first.” Tony whispers before Stephen was forced to watch them get taken away. 

_He’ll make things right._ Stephen traces his bottom lip distractedly. 

He has to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! As always, feel free to leave comments and/or kudos! I like talking to you all! Check out my [ tumblr ](ofallthings-creative.tumblr.com) for snippets or updates to my fics! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> **One Jump Ahead** by Mena Massoud
> 
> **A Million Miles Away** by Adam Jacobs, Courtney Reed


	5. guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Stephen thinks he lost Tony and Kaecilius lost something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING!** Implied but Brief description of beheading.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Guilt_

_“Grief is not as heavy as guilt, but it takes more away from you.”_

― Veronica Roth, Insurgent

* * *

Stephen was livid.

"What do you mean they kidnapped me?" He almost shouts at Mordo. "Tony never did that. I willingly went with him."

He had quickly returned to the palace in hopes to have Tony and Peter released but even his arguments are not effective against the Vizier. Poor Mordo has to be the messenger between Kaecilius and Stephen but the Prince never backed down. 

Despite his continuous pleading, he only managed to have Peter released.

The boy himself was relieved to see him, which makes Stephen happy, considering that said boy only met him a few hours ago. 

"Prince Stephen, please tell them to let my papa go." Peter held onto his hand, tugging on it and Stephen kneels down to the little boy's eye level. 

"Do not worry, Peter. I will do my best to save your Papa." He looks up at Mordo with a stern gaze. 

"My Prince, please return to your bedroom. I will have the child be taken somewhere else." Mordo says and Stephen held onto Peter's hand.

"No. We stay together. You find my brother and tell him to go to my chambers. Understood?"

Mordo sighs but bowed his head nevertheless. "Yes,Your Highness."

Stephen glances at Peter again, with a soft smile. "Peter, shall we?"

The little boy nods, stepping forward to hug Stephen's neck loosely and Stephen secures him his arms before lifting the child, ignoring Mordo's protests.

Peter held onto him as he looked around in amazement, his brown eyes wide.

"You live here?" Peter asks quietly.

"Yes." Stephen answers, his hand moving up to Peter's back to prevent him from falling from his squirming.

"Did you not like it here?" 

Stephen hesitates, almost stopping in his stride. Does he not like it here? He loves his family unconditionally, but he felt so trapped and isolated from other people after his accident that it drives him crazy.

"I honestly do not know, Peter." Stephen offers the little boy a weak smile and Peter smiles back with the innocence of a child.

Stephen continued to walk back to his room without stopping. When he reached his room, he kicks the door shut behind him without even glancing back at the guards. He walks away from the door, eyes closed, as he listened to Mordo giving orders to two of the men to stand guard just outside. Then the footsteps fade away, and Stephen was left alone. 

Technically, not alone.

Peter squirmed in his arms and Stephen placed him back down onto the ground. 

Everything was so quiet. He could hear nothing save the breeze gently rustling the curtains and Peter's soft exclamations. In such a short period of time, Stephen had become used to being in the streets, among people, where there were voices or movement or laughter. 

He thought of Tony, locked in the dungeon, and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. How was he doing? Is he alright down there? Stephen was worried sick about how he was being treated. It was by some miracle that Peter was released after Stephen's begging.

Tony is alone now. Did he wish that he didn't meet Stephen again? Because if it wasn't for him, he and Peter would still be free. 

He felt a tug on his sleeve and he looks at the young boy smiling at him. "Don't be sad, Stephen. Papa will always come and rescue us. Maybe we can go somewhere else afterwards!"

Stephen smiled weakly at the boy's optimism before crouching down and hugging him. "Thank you, Peter."

He hears a knock at his door before it opened, followed by Wong walking inside and closing the door behind him. He took one look at Stephen and Peter before his usual serene face turned slightly worried. 

"Stephen-"

"Wong." Stephen stands up. "You need to help me."

"Stephen, I am not being judgmental in any way but why were you caught with a man, a known thief?" Wong frowns. “The man you asked after is secure in the dungeon, but he won’t be much longer.”

Stephen gave a sigh of relief. “They’re letting him go.” He smiles at Wong. "He's the boy, Wong. The one from before."

He was expecting Wong to congratulate him, to chuckle at how he finally found the other man he was searching for. But he did not expect Wong's eyes to go wide in horror.

“Stephen," Wong began hesitantly. "He has been sentenced to death by beheading.”

Stephen’s breath stuttered into a stop. He felt like his chest was suddenly being suppressed so tightly he could not draw breath. He could only force a whisper of sound past his lips. “What?”

“Kaecilius was quite insistent for the man to be executed and there was nothing I could do.” Wong laid a gentle hand on Stephen’s shoulder. “He is to be executed at sunset. If we had known that the man was that other boy—”

Stephen quickly looked out at the open balcony, tuning out Wong’s excuses. 

The sun is setting. 

_No._

Before he knew it, Stephen was already running. He flings the door open, rushing through and ran down the hall as fast as he could.

**_TONY!_ **

He had to get there in time; he had to save him. He could not fail. He couldn’t.

His breath came short and his heart feels as though it would break through his chest with how hard it was beating but he forced his burning legs to move faster. Faster.

He quickly made his way to the small courtyard where he knew the prisoners were taken to be executed. The sun was dipping below the horizon. _He had to hurry_ , he thinks to himself as he starts looking around, desperately searching the crowd of guards for a sign of Tony. 

There was Kaecilius and the headsman, who lifted a giant ax high above his head, raising it over the covered man kneeling bent over the rust-colored block.

Stephen screamed—or at least he thought he did, he couldn’t be sure over the ringing in his ears—but it made no difference. The axe came down in a shining arc with lethal force upon the man he was starting to love.

Now, as Stephen watched the blood dripping onto the block, he was frozen. He could not move. This could not be real. 

But it was, and Stephen jumped when he felt a cool touch on his shoulder.

“I am very sorry you had to witness this, my prince,” he heard Kaecilius say in his ear.

The moment shattered. A sob clawed its way from his throat as he jerked away from Kaecilius. He began to run to the block, but the other guard was there to stop him. Rage took over him then, and he fought against him. No one, least of all the guard, was going to keep him away from Tony.

But the guard was much bigger and stronger than him, and he himself was being brought down by his own anger and sorrow. His sobs heaved from his chest, and no matter what he did, the guard’s iron grip did not weaken. He hears Kaecilius speaking, but he did not even make out the words that he was saying.

Tony's gone.

He _failed_.

* * *

Watching the Prince walk around the palace with the little street boy, both looking so glum and defeated, it was quite satisfying for Kaecilius. 

Little did he know that his precious Tony is alive and well. 

For the last several days that passed, Kaecilius had been content to keep Tony locked up in the deepest part of the dungeons. He’d let the young man worry for a while before he would come to him.

It was vital that the young man lose hope of making it out of this alive, otherwise how would Kaecilius get the young man to take the risk of following him? After all, the young man himself was no fool, judging on how long he has evaded the guards as a thief.

Kaecilius arrived at the door of the dungeon well after night had fallen and the keeper of the keys met him there. Together, they walked through the dark corridors that made up the ancient dungeon, going ever deeper into the dark. 

Until the keeper finally stopped at a door, and Kaecilius glanced inside through the bars set into the wood. Pale moonlight entered from a small, barred hole set high in the wall, which allowed him to see the young man, _Tony_ , curled up asleep on the stone floor of the cell. 

Kaecilius waited as the keeper inserted the key into the door’s lock and turned.

The _clang_ that the lock made was loud and the bolt slid back echoed off the stone walls, amplifying the metallic sound. Kaecilius watched as Tony jerked awake and sat up, blinking the weariness from his eyes and regarding the door with suspicion.

The keeper then backed away from the cell, glancing at Kaecilius as he did. Kaecilius nodded once to him, and the keeper disappeared back down the corridors. Kaecilius then waited until the jingling of keys had faded into the distance before he entered the cell.

Tony’s eyes narrowed in wariness when he sees Kaecilius.

“Do you know who I am, young man?” Kaecilius asked, by way of introduction.

The young man frowned. “You’re Kaecilius.”

“That is my name, yes.” Kaecilius paused, but he could see by the way Tony’s frown did not waver that he doesn't care for Kaecilius’s title. “For someone who seems so insignificant, you’ve certainly had the palace in an uproar.”

The young man did not answer, nor did he stop frowning at Kaecilius. Kaecilius almost smiled, but managed to keep a straight face.

“Lately the talk has been of what your fate shall be,” Kaecilius said. “What to do with the man who kidnapped the Prince?” He shook his head in mock disapproval. “The Queen, the royal priest, the captain of the guard, and almost everyone else is in favor of your immediate execution, with one notable exception.” Here he paused, and watched Tony’s face closely for a reaction. “The Prince did not wish you put to death.”

Tony blinked, and his growing glare lost some of its heat. Kaecilius allowed a slight grin to cross his face. “The Prince has always been soft hearted. He begged his mother to spare you, and at last the Queen relented. She has decreed that you shall be sentenced to a life in prison here, in the dungeon.”

Kaecilius admits that the young man is quite admirable in a little way. He took the news with his head held high at least, though he had to take a deep breath to steady himself before he was able to speak.

“What does the Prince think of this?”

Kaecilius was only mildly surprised that the first question he’d asked had been about him. “The Prince has accepted his mother’s merciful decree.”

“Merciful…” the young man muttered and shook his head in disbelief. “How is this mercy? And what about my son?” 

“You are a thief who kidnapped the heir to the throne. These are all crimes deserving of beheading and moreover, to answer your second question, the boy is safe and with the Prince.”

“I did nothing to the Prince.”

“Oh, don’t be so glum.” Kaecilius smiled venomously. “It’s better this way.”

“Better?” Tony let out a short laugh, but there was no humour in it at all. “To face these walls for the rest of my life? I would prefer death if that’s the case.”

“I’m glad to hear that, young man, because today’s your lucky day.”

Tony’s jaw visibly clenched. “What, are you going to kill me?” Kaecilius almost had to admire how defiant he sounded. 

“Oh no. I’m offering you a way out.”

There was silence as Tony eyed Kaecilius with no small amount of suspicion. Finally he said, “I’m listening.”

Kaecilius smiled and continued. “There is a hidden cave not far from here that contains a treasure that would exceed your wildest imagination. If you agree to help me in getting some of this treasure, I would help you escape from this place and let you go, along with a portion of the treasure, as payment.”

Tony’s eyes widened in shock at his offer, but he quickly narrowed them at Kaecilius once again. “What do you need me for?”

“I need someone younger to go in after it. I’m not built for a travel like that as I once was.”

Tony scoffed. “And you think I’m the man for the job?” 

“I do,” Kaecilius said, staring at the young man down.

Tony was silent for a while before speaking. “You let me live, you set me free, you make me rich. What about the Prince? My son?” Tony glared at Kaecilius, suspicion clearly unabated.

“Ah, well, the riches can help you… elevate your status. Perhaps it can be used to marry the Prince, if you so desire. Then you and your son can live happily ever after, while you’re married to the love of your life. That is not a bad deal, hm?”

The spark in the young man’s amber eyes slowly return at his suggestion and Kaecilius almost grinned. 

“So what will it be, young man?”

Tony looked back at Kaecilius and met his eyes with his own determined gaze as he answered, “I’ll do it.”

Kaecilius grins.

The travel to the cave is quick and silent and Kaecilius is grateful for that once again. The young man seemed quite determined, lost in his thoughts occasionally and who is Kaecilius to stop him from daydreaming? As long as he gets that lamp, he can let the young man dream.

“ **_Who disturbs my slumber?_ **”

The guardian of the Cave of Wonders was just as loud and intimidating as Kaecilius remembered. He watched the young man, who approached the guardian and was standing before the mouth of the giant tiger head.

“It’s me. Tony.” The man’s voice still strong even after the booming roar of the tiger.

The guardian appeared to consider him for a moment. “ **_You are the Diamond in the Rough. You may enter. But touch nothing, except for the lamp._ **”

Kaecilius watched as the other man carefully stepped over the tiger’s teeth into the mouth of the cave and he felt a sense of something like accomplishment as he saw the other man disappear down the tiger’s throat.

The wind gusted, blowing sand as the hours passed. Kaecilius waited, just watching the cave quietly.

Finally, something happened. 

The guardian suddenly shouted so loudly, the wind reaching high speeds and caught at Kaecilius’s robes, whipping them back, pushing him away from the cave.

Something had gone _wrong_.

Heart in his throat, Kaecilius pushed through the wind, sand stinging his face, toward the mouth of the guardian and sees Tony hanging above a fiery abyss from the ruined remains of the stairs, trying with all his might to keep his grip as the cave shook around him.

“Help me!” he called to Kaecilius. 

“Throw me the lamp!” Kaecilius shouted. He had not come this far only to fail **_now_ **.

“I can’t hold on! Give me your hand!”

“First, give me the lamp!” The other man met his eyes, and for a moment, Kaecilius thought that he wouldn’t do it, that he would let himself fall and be lost forever. 

Then he just reached into his pocket and pulled out something that gleamed dully in the red light from below. Kaecilius reached for it, reached— and finally felt it in his hand.

“Yes! At last!” He laughed maniacally as he placed the precious lamp carefully in his pocket.

He then knelt and seized the other man’s wrist in an iron grip, pulling the other man from the rock more easily than he had expected, but perhaps that was because the stupid man thought Kaecilius was going to help him. It would be his last mistake.

The other man looked up at him with wide eyes. “What are you doing?!”

“Giving you your reward!” Kaecilius smiled down at his victim as his other hand wrapped around the hilt of his hidden dagger. He then raised the dagger above his head, poised to bring it down upon the other man’s chest and he sees the anger in Tony’s eyes. 

With a sudden strength, Tony pulled himself up using Kaecilius as leverage, scrambling through his robes. There was a struggle between them before Kaecilius shouted, pushing the other man off him with his legs. He sees Tony shout in surprise and heard his cry as he fell into the abyss. 

He had no time to savour the moment, however, as the cave started closing, and he quickly scrambled away from the cave, pulling away not a moment too soon, as the guardian disappeared under the desert sand once again.

And then there was silence and darkness once again.

Kaecilius stood for a moment, allowing his momentous success to sink in. 

After a long time of searching and waiting, the power of the lamp is finally **_his_ **.

He reached into his pocket, cackling with glee. “It’s mine. It’s all mine. I—” Kaecilius’s hand met with nothing but fabric, and his stomach turned to ice. “Where is it?”

The lamp is gone.

Kaecilius fell to his knees and howled his frustration and rage to the cold and silent stars. “NOOOOO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! :D
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and/or comments! Thank you for reading and I’ll see you all in the next chapter because we're about to meet the Genie! 💙💙


	6. friend like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Tony meets a cosmic being and is dragged into a musical number

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Friend Like Me_

_“A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future and accepts you just the way you are.”_

– Unknown

* * *

Tony returns to consciousness slowly and became aware that his cheek is resting on something soft. He brushes his fingers against it and it moves, slowly raising him up until he was kneeling on the cold, hard ground. He sways as pain shot through his head but managed to stay upright with some help from the thing.

He groans, reaching up to rest his hand on his throbbing skull and he opens his eyes before quickly closing his eyes again, waiting for them to adjust to the low light that was coming from… somewhere.

When he musters the courage to finally look up, he sees what he expected. “I'm trapped," Tony mutters to himself. "Goddam-" He groans again as his sudden yelling made his head throb. He shuts his eyes and hugged himself to try not to sob. 

Him escaping from the dungeon with the hope of seeing Peter and Stephen again, only to end up in an underground cave. He knows he had only himself to blame. He was an idiot to think that he could trust the Vizier in the first place. 

But anyway, he glances at something golden in front of him, reaching out to pick it up from the sand and smirked when he managed to snatch it from the other man before he fell. He at least can rest easy that Kaecilius would be fuming that he was outsmarted. He wonders why Kaecilius wanted the slightly dull lamp anyway. 

“Looks like a worthless piece of junk,” he mutters to the hovering carpet, the same carpet that saved him from being rained down by rocks before he was brought to the mouth of the cave. The same one he encountered during his trek to the lamp.

After a literal flying carpet, what could be more strange? 

Further inspection on the lamp, Tony frowns when he sees some blurry text at the base. "I think there’s something written here, but it—it’s kinda hard to read.” He then rubs the lamp with the heel of his hand to try to shine it up a bit and the lamp suddenly glowed brightly

Smoke and sparks began shooting from the spout of the lamp and quickly filled the entire cave and Tony almost started panicking again when a sound that is like a relieved sigh echoed around the chamber as something blue emerged from the smoke. And then, to Tony’s great shock, that certain something can speak..

“Thank the Norms. Ten thousand years does give you such a pain in the neck and the feeling of suffocation." And before Tony knew what was happening, the blue man makes his neck pop, sighing in relief. 

The blue man is quite tall, with markings all around his skin and bright red eyes. His long black hair is swept from his face with a half braid and he wore… quite a lavish black and green attire. His staring was interrupted when the blue man peers down at him, an eyebrow raised. “Hello there, little mortal." He tilts his head. "What is your name?

“Tony,” he answers hesitantly. What the hell?

“Tony," The man repeats in an deadpan way, sighing. "Quite a strange name." He seems to be interested in picking his nails now, seemingly in thought.

Tony raises his hand to the back of his head. “I must’ve hit my head harder than I thought." Tony tells himself. That was the only explanation he could think of.

The carpet suddenly flew towards the blue man, circling him in excitement and that definitely caught his attention. 

"Ugh. Thor," The man rolled his eyes visibly. "Still here after all these years?"

The carpet seemed to shake insistently and the blue man raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Ah. Can't speak again?" He reaches out to tap the carpet once before a deep voice was heard from it. 

"Loki! I missed you!" 

Tony's mouth opened in disbelief as the carpet seemed to pat the blue man's head happily with one of its tassels. 

"Do not touch me, you oaf."

And then the man’s clear attention was back on Tony, his red eyes glinting and Tony wasn’t really sure he wanted it to be. "You are smaller than my previous master and younger too. Interesting.

“Wait, wait a minute.” Tony had caught what the creature had mentioned in passing. “I’m your master?”

“That is right." The man confirms, humming. "I am the Genie of the Lamp.” The strange man went through a series of transformations as he spoke that was so fast and confusing that it left Tony’s head spinning. “Wish fulfilment extraordinaire."

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Tony may not have understood much of what this man was saying, but he did catch that last bit. “Wish fulfilment?”

“Three wishes, to be exact.”

Tony nearly laughed out loud. This blue man is a Genie, Tony is, for some reason, his master, and that somehow meant that the Genie owed him three wishes? “Now I know I’m dreaming,” 

“Oh, Master. I do not think you quite realize what you got here.” The Genie flicked his hand and Tony was swept off his feet and promptly seated on a pile of rocks. “So why don’t you just ruminate whilst I illuminate the possibilities."

Upbeat drums began to play somewhere in the cave as Tony watches the man spread his arms and grin.

 _'Well, Ali Baba had them, forty thieves,_ _Scheherezade-ie had a thousand tales'_ The man glides over to him, patting him on his shoulder. _'But, Master, you're in luck because up your sleeves. You got a brand of magic never fails.'_

 _''You got some-_ ' he feels a touch on his biceps and his arms flew up into a flex. _'-power in your corner now. Some heavy ammunition in your camp. You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how. See all you gotta do is rub that lamp. And I'll say-'_

Their surroundings changed as Tony finds himself seated down in front of a dining table with the Genie now donning a servant outfit and handing him a plate. _'Mister Tony, sir. What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order. Jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like me. Life is your restaurant. And I'm your maitre d''_

Another poof of smoke and Tony could hear two Genies beside his ear. _'C'mon whisper what it is you want. You ain't never had a friend like me'_

The Genie then grew back to normal-sized and tapped Tony's chin. _'So do not sit there slack-jawed, buggy eyed. I'm here to answer all your midday prayers.'_

He spreads his arms as Tony follows him, several fireworks going off on each side. _'You got me bona fide, certified. You got a Genie for your chare d'affaires.'_ The Genie turns back to him, seemingly gliding in a circle around him. _'I got a powerful urge to help you out So what do you wish? I really wanna know. You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt.'_

 _'Well_ ,' The golden lamp materialized in the Genie's hands and mimed an action, _'all you gotta do is rub like so -'_

Tossing the lamp back to Tony, several copies of the Genies appeared and formed a line on each side of Tony and the original one starts pointing out the dance moves that the others are doing.

 _'Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? can your friends do TAP?!'_ The copies started tap dancing and with a wicked grin, the Genie sends a puff of green mist towards Tony and before he knew it, he was tap dancing along with the other Genies and he laughed heartily, letting the Genie do his work. 

The show-stopping song continues and a dance number filled with lights and colourful illusions that the Genie seemed to conjure out of thin air.

A few more tips and tricks and Tony finds himself standing on top of a grand staircase with the Genie locking arms with him and they both descended down the stairs to the beat, the other copies of the Genie doing some tricks to showcase them. Tony, amazed by what was clearly a display of immense magical powers from conjuring things to even manipulating his body to follow the dance moves, found himself getting dragging around in the Genie's outstanding scenes. 

_'Mister Tony, sir, have a wish or two or three. I'm on the job, you big nabob. You ain't never,'_

**_'Never_ **!' The copies answered. 

_'Had a'_

**_'Had a!'_ **

_'Friend_ ,' They reached the bottom of the stairs and more fireworks set off, illuminating the dark cave even more and the Genie spreads his arms. _'-like me!'_

The song ended and Tony applauded loudly, with the carpet whooping happily in midair.

"But was that really necessary?" Tony asked curiously.

"Yes," The Genie brushed some non-existent dust from his shoulder. "I do love extravagant performances."

"Isn't it a little too much?"

The Genie looked affronted. "No. There is never too much, Tony. This is a musical after all."

“...What?”

The Genie rolls his eyes exasperatedly. “Nevermind.” Another firework was released and Tony looks at how the different props and clones just disappeared in a green mist, amazed. 

“No wonder Kaecilius wanted the lamp,” Tony mutters. The Genie, even if he seemed to be swatting the excited carpet away, overheard.

“Friend of yours?”

“That guy tried to kill me.” Tony answers the other man in a deadpan voice.

“Well, now you have the perfect opportunity for revenge," The Genie smirks. “What should I do? Turn his water into blood? Banish him to a dark dimension? Turn into a snake and stab him when he picks me up?”

Tony looks at the Genie weirdly. "That was oddly specific."

"I used to do that to him." The Genie points at the hovering carpet.

"You know I love snakes, brother!" The carpet whines. “Why do you do that?”

Tony blinked in surprise. "You… have a carpet for a brother?"

The Genie checked his nails in boredom. "Adopted." He says simply.

Tony clears his throat, trying to make sense of what is happening. “To answer your question, no need. He’s not really worth it. Fun as that would be, I don’t really care that much, Genie.”

The Genie arches one eyebrow. “He locked you up and tried to kill you and you do not really care?”

Tony shrugs dismissively. “I’m still alive, aren’t I?” Although come to think of it, he might not be for long if his current situation didn’t change soon.

“So what will it be, then, master?” the Genie asks.

Tony thinks for a moment. “You’re gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right?”

“Almost,” The Genie hums. “There are a few provisos.”

“Like?”

“Number one: I cannot kill anybody,” The Genie raised a finger for each rule he is stating. “Rule number two: I cannot make anybody fall in love with anybody else and finally, rule number three, I cannot bring people back from the dead.” The Genie seemed to be recalling instances when previous masters would ask those from him and Tony could only pity him. 

Until an idea occurred to Tony then, a possible way to get out of his current situation while testing the powers of the Genie. “Provisos? Do you mean limitations? Some all-powerful Genie you are.” Tony shrugs playfully, pocketing his hands. “You probably can’t even get us out of this cave. Looks like I’m gonna have to find a way out of here—“

He was stopped by a stinging sensation at his backside and he gasped in slight pain as he turned to look at the Genie, who looks rather annoyed, his red eyes slightly glowing. “Pardon? You summoned me and now you have no right to just walk away from me. I do not think so. SIT DOWN on the oaf, right now.” Tony sat down on the carpet immediately, cursing himself quietly because he might have set off the wrath of an ancient, powerful being.

He didn’t have to worry long though, for when the Genie sits down beside him, green mist surrounding them, before tapping the carpet twice. At that, the carpet shoots up to the top of the cave, rising so quickly that Tony holds onto the carpet to prevent himself from slipping off backwards. He was about to panic when it looked like they would slam into the ceiling, but they instead pass right through and burst out into the bright morning sunlight.

Tony takes a deep breath of fresh air. He’s free! He has a magic carpet, a Genie, and he was free to go anywhere or do anything he wanted. The carpet flies over to a flat surface beside a stone tower and lands on it as the Genie urges Tony to get off the carpet before joining him on the ground, a smirk present on his face. “Well?”

Tony grins as he looks at the Genie. “Oho, you sure showed me! Now about my three wishes…”

“Three? You are down by one, little mortal.”

Tony’s grin widens. “I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own.”

Silence. 

The Genie blinks rapidly, his mouth slightly agape as he looks at Tony in disbelief. “I-”

“He got you there, brother.” The carpet points out, a snicker following his words as he pets the head of the Genie, who waves him away before sighing. 

“Fine,” The Genie glares at him lightly. “I won’t let my guard down again then.”

Tony hums. “So, three wishes...” He strokes his chin in thought as a tent pops up above him and the Genie, a pair of chaises appearing beside him and Tony promptly takes a seat. “What would you wish for?” he asked the Genie. 

His question seemed to actually surprise the Genie, who looks at him with a small frown. “Me? No one has ever asked that in all my years as a Genie. I-” he seems to hesitate before he sighs defeatedly. “Nevermind me, Tony.”

“What?” Tony gently urges him to say it. This is such a strange attitude for the Genie, considering what he has seen from the moment the Genie emerged from the lamp.

The Genie then looks back at Tony with honest longing on his face. “Freedom. That is all I want.” He glances at the carpet who drifted closer to the Genie, nestling beside him as the Genie sits down on the chaise next to him. “For the both of us.”

Tony is honestly surprised at the Genie’s response. He picks up the lamp that was hanging from his side and looks at it. “You’re both prisoners?”

“Thor is cursed to remain in that form, a technical prisoner and I am cursed as well, burdened with the _glorious_ purpose of granting wishes forever.” 

Tony’s heart sinks at the realization. “T-That’s terrible.” He couldn’t help but feel sympathy for both the Genie and the carpet. He knows exactly what it feels like to be a prisoner. After all, he is one until Kaecilius broke him out. He remembers Genie saying that he was trapped in the lamp for ten thousand years and Tony couldn’t even imagine how that must feel. Even for the carpet, how long has it been for the two reunited in their proper forms?

Tony could see the Genie smiling at the thought of his own freedom before he sighs once again. “But as I said, nevermind that. It will never happen-”

“Why not?” Tony cuts him off. He doesn’t like the fact that the Genie could be so submissive and defeated about his wish. 

The Genie openly scowls at him. “The only way the both of us can be freed is if my master wishes it.”

Tony then smiles. “I’ll do it. I’ll set you free.”

The Genie rolls his eyes so hard that Tony frowns slightly at the implication of the Genie not believing him.

“No, really, I promise.” Tony smiles reassuringly, his hand reaching out. “After I make my first two wishes, I’ll use my third wish to set you both free, Genie.”

The Genie looks at him with suspicion but does reach out hesitantly to shake Tony’s hand. “Here’s to hope,” he mutters before he takes his hand back and returns to his normal self. “Call me Loki. The ‘Genie’ name calling is so dull.”

The Genie- _Loki_ , now smirks. “Now, it’s your turn. What is it that you want most?”

Tony cast his eyes over his surroundings, hoping for inspiration. The moon shone brightly above them and Tony crosses his arms in thought. “Can I-” He looks at Loki. “Can I think about it for a while?”

Loki raises an eyebrow before shrugging, sitting back against the chaise. “Take your time. I am in no hurry.”

Tony smiles at him gratefully before settling on the chaise he’s on as well and thinks. Of course, he wants to return to Peter, maybe have a nice house for them to live in. Then-

_Stephen._

The Prince, who spoke about his own freedom from the palace. Who wanted to see the whole world with his own eyes. 

Tony wanted to grant that wish of his as well but he feels a little lost for now. 

_How can he have his son and Stephen at the same time?_

He thinks of Stephen being the crown Prince and how his son is currently with the other man before an idea pops in his head and he turns to look at the Genie for some consultation this time. “Hey, Loki?”

“Hmm?” The Genie peers at him curiously, lifting his hands from braiding the tassels of the Carpet.

“Can you turn me into a prince?”

A determined grin from the cosmic being is enough to make him excited and Tony smiles back as Loki rises from his seat. 

Time for some magic. 

* * *

A month after witnessing the beheading of Tony, Stephen felt so hopeless. Gone is the man who is important to him. The man who holds so much promise that Stephen would be willing to fight just to stay with him. 

But it's all gone now. 

"Stephen?" Peter's small voice calls him back from his thoughts and Stephen looks at the little boy, who was cuddled up under the blankets and holding onto his toy bear.

They both share his room, with Stephen not willing to part with the lad after all what has happened and the boy himself seemed to have attached himself to Stephen. 

"Hey," Stephen gently strokes his hair soothingly. "Do you want to nap?"

The boy nods his head and Stephen thinks for a moment before smiling at Peter. "Do you want me to sing you something? Maybe a lullaby?"

Stephen thinks for a moment and remembers the lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. 

He hums the melody first, placing his hand on the top of the blanket that was covering Peter, who perks up at the song. “Papa used to sing me this song.” He whispers and Stephen smiles softly, imagining Tony just singing this song to his son and has to restrain himself from tearing up at the thought of the other man. 

‘ _When the shadows unfold, when the sun hides its gold, when the wind and the cold come calling. When the path isn't clear and the stars disappear as an endless midnight's falling…’_

Stephen imagines Tony on the other side of the bed, looking down at Peter and singing the next verse. _‘At the edge of the sky, there's a moon hanging high. When you're lost, it'll try to remind you.’_

_‘On a dark desert night, you can look to the light cause it's shining there to find you.”_

Tony would be smiling at Peter, reassuring him with his very presence, singing softly with Stephen, _‘Desert moon, light the way till the dark turns to day. Like a lamp in the lonely night, bright and blue. Desert moon, wild and free. Will it burn just for me? Cause it waits for you there, and if you see it too.’_

Stephen would reach out and hold the other man’s hand. _‘I can find my way.'_

And Tony would smile at him, linking their fingers. _‘I can find my way.’_

 _‘I can find my way…’_ the image of Tony fades away and Stephen is still with Peter, who seemed to be asleep now. _‘To you..’_

Stephen doesn’t join Peter in his nap time. He instead, sits on the bed, still gently soothing Peter as the boy slept on. He thinks about his discussion with his mother earlier, about how he needs to find a husband soon so that he can assume the responsibility of the throne in her place. 

As long as Peter stays with him (which his mother agrees to), he is alright with that. He has been working hard, learning about everything that is needed to rule ever since he was a child. But the thought of marrying someone, someone who doesn’t accept who he is. Someone who just wanted the power and not who he really is.

How can he marry someone, when he already found the man he wanted to be with?

He sighs heavily, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. What is he going to do? 

The distant sound of trumpets can be heard outside and Stephen frowns, sliding from the bed. He hears a knock on his door and it opens, revealing Wong. 

“Get dressed,” His brother tells him. “A new suitor arrives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
>  **Friend Like Me** by James Monroe Iglehart, Adam Jacobs  
>  **Desert Moon** by Mena Massoud, Naomi Scott
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always, comments and/or kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
